


Halloween Fun

by genmitsu



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu
Summary: Neither Jim nor Oswald have any experience with celebrating Halloween. So they set out to fix that, and run into a lot of distractions in the process.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Gobblepot Halloween 2020





	Halloween Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I uh. I have no idea what this is. I wanted them to have some domestic fluff. They kept sliding into smut. So this is the result, I guess XD

“Ji-i-i-i-m!” Oswald practically sings out his name, a certain indication of his cheerful mood.

“Wha… what is it?” Jim responds groggily.

“Trick or treat, Jim!”

“So early in the morning?” he lifts his head up from the pillow and peers at Oswald. He’s sitting astride Jim, smiling cheekily, and his dressing gown is unwrapping on him and already sliding down one shoulder. It really helps with the awakening, in full, so to say.

“If that’s your idea of a costume, I bet you’re planning on getting a treat,” Jim smirks and draws Oswald closer, pressing his mouth to that delicious collarbone. Oswald moans and presses to Jim more, both frantic and languid, reveling at his touch.

They somehow discard the blanket, what a hindrance between them, and Jim flips them over - the dressing gown is unwrapped, its black silk a wonderful contrast with Oswald’s pale skin, and Oswald is so attractive when he smiles at Jim _like that_. It just serves him right to get caressed all over, kissed, licked, and thoroughly sucked off. Twice.

Oswald hums, content, watching Jim fuss over the pumpkin spice latte he promised to make him. Maybe it’s the promise of the treat - Oswald insists that it was Jim getting the treat in the morning and not vice versa, and he pouts too adorably for Jim to object - or maybe it’s the fact that Jim didn’t bother dressing himself in anything but black boxer briefs.

“You really like Halloween, huh?” Jim asks, setting the mug in front of him and reaching for the whipped cream.

“I’ve always been fascinated, but never celebrated it before,” Oswald says. “Mother didn’t approve of it somehow, so I didn’t press it either.”

“Oh?” the whipped cream gets sprinkled with some cinnamon and drizzled with syrup. “We’ve stopped celebrating early on, but this,” Jim indicated the drink, “is the family recipe. Let’s see how you like it.”

Oswald tries to sip it carefully, but gets whipped cream on his nose anyway. He looks awfully cute like that and Jim all but melts watching him.

“It’s so good, Jim,” Oswald glows at him. “Thank you!”

Jim smiles back and drinks his own latte slowly, the tastes and smells bringing back so many memories he’d thought were long forgotten. They didn’t really have a lot of opportunities to have fun, as he was growing up. It’s really high time they both rectified that.

“Any other Halloween activity you want to try?” he asks.

“Hmm… I’m not sure. What about pumpkin carving?”

“Sounds good,” Jim nods. “But first… there’s another adorable pumpkin I’m dying to do a lot of things to.”

Oswald blinks in confusion, but quickly takes Jim up on his offer. His knees buckle and his moans reverberate through the kitchen as Jim pushes his tongue deeper and deeper inside Oswald’s tight hole, as he stretches him out and makes him wet and sloppy with lube - and when Jim drives his cock in, Oswald meets him halfway, too eager to wait any more.They play around with the whipped cream as well.

When they finally get to the pumpkins and try carving, they have absolutely no idea how it’s actually done - Jim was too little to try his hand at it when his father was still around to teach him and Oswald never had anything like this at all. Oswald bites his tongue, concentrating deeply - it looks adorable. The same can’t be said about their pumpkins though.

“You know, I think it fits the Halloween mood,” Oswald comments. “That look of anguish is what you’d expect to see from a tormented soul.”

“I’d argue about who was tormenting whom,” Jim says, licking at his fingertip - he managed to poke it with a knife as he was finishing up and the cut wasn’t deep, but it bled a little, and smarted.

“Oh, it sounds like you’ve already made a suitable offering to the spirits of the dead,” Oswald turns to him and takes his finger to lick at it as well. He smiles up at Jim with mischief. “And I was wondering what to do about that.”

“I don’t think it’s necessary though?” Jim replies, a little breathless. “Unless you have something in mind?”

Oswald does have something in his mind - and in his mouth, pretty soon too. He looks up at Jim, urging him to pull at his hair, as he does things with his tongue that always make Jim get very, very loud.

They’re in the garden, looking at their clumsily carved pumpkins, all aglow now with candles. Jim holds Oswald close, and he couldn’t be happier than he is now, under the stars, with Oswald’s warm arms wrapped in turn around Jim’s waist.

“I thought you wanted to dress up,” he murmurs softly. “It’s usually the most obvious activity.”

“That never held much appeal for me,” Oswald buries his face into Jim’s shoulder. “In a way, I’m always dressed up. And… I never wanted to be anyone else but myself.”

“I know,” Jim kisses his temple. “But it’s not serious. It’s just pretending, for fun. Like… what would you have dressed me up as?”

“I much prefer you _un_ dressed, Jim,” Oswald chuckles. “But… hmm… I think you’d make a very dashing Wild West outlaw.” He reaches up to place a kiss on Jim’s jaw. “I’d want to surrender immediately if you showed up to rob my stagecoach.”

“What if you were the sheriff?” Jim grins.

“Now that’s an idea. I’d have to capture you then. Make you do… all kinds of things…” Oswald presses his thigh firmer into Jim’s crotch.

They really have to explore this idea more, and there’s a lot of riding involved. Jim is breathless and his voice is hoarse, but he grips Oswald’s hips tighter and bucks his own, driving into him at a perfect angle to hit the prostate. Oswald’s moans are a lot more hoarse now as well, but he urges Jim on - to give it to him faster, harder, and more, until he’s almost voiceless.

“I really do,” Oswald murmurs, as they lie in bed, spent and lazy and relaxed after taking a long shower.

“Hm?” Jim reacts sleepily.

“I really do like Halloween,” Oswald says and snuggles sweetly even closer.

“I do too,” Jim replies. “Especially if it’s with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it :)


End file.
